The Wiggles Meet The Orchestra! (video)
"The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra" is an upcoming video and album. It is set for a release date of November 4, 2015 on DVD in Australia. Plot Join The Wiggles and their friends as they meet the symphony orchestra! Lachy, Anthony, Emma and Simon meet the musicians and instruments of the orchestra, and are joined by their friends Wags the Dog, Henry the Octopus, Dorothy the Dinosaur – and of course Andy the Conductor! Together they perform all your favourite songs, play games with the musicians and introduce the instruments of the orchestra. This CD/DVD, recorded with the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra, is a great introduction to the sights and sounds of the symphony orchestra. Description The Wiggles have announced that they are working on a project with the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra and ABC for Kids Parents which will be released on CD on June 5 and on DVD on November 4. The CD release will feature a line-up of classical versions of favourites including Rock A Bye Your Bear, Do the Propeller, Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, Toot Toot Chugga Chugga Big Red Car and Wags the Dog, He Likes to Tango and will introduce children to the magical world of orchestral music. Filmed at the Melbourne Town Hall. There was a concert on June 5 with the Orchestra at Melbourne Town Hall to celebrate the release. Links These are links to legally watch the 2 videos, Sur le Pont d'Avignon and When I Hear the Music of the Orchestra. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U37F278vub0 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MSRiu2kfk8E Tracklist # Do the Propeller! # Apples and Bananas # Ballerina, Ballerina # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear # Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around # Here Comes a Bear # I Wave My Arms and Swing My Baton # When I Hear the Music of the Orchestra # Simon Says # Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car # Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star # Captain's Magic Buttons (song) # Here Come Our Friends # Hello, Henry # Michael Finnegan # Hot Potato # Fruit Salad # Emma's Yellow Bow # Follow the Leader # Shaky Shaky # Sur le Pont d'Avignon # Tales of the Symphony Orchestra Gallery File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraOpeningSequence.png|The theater File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraOpeningSequence2.png|The trams File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraOpeningSequence3.png|Cartoon posters of Lachy and Simon File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraOpeningSequence4.png|A cartoon poster of Anthony playing the violin File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraOpeningSequence5.png|Cartoon posters of Dorothy and Emma File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraOpeningSequence6.png|The stage File:Henry'sDance(OrchestraInstrumental).png|"Henry's Dance" File:AndyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraOpeningSequence.png|Andy in the opening sequence File:EmmainTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraOpeningSequence.png|Emma in the opening sequence File:LachyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraOpeningSequence.png|Lachy in the opening sequence File:AnthonyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraOpeningSequence.png|Anthony in the opening sequence File:SimoninTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraOpeningSequence.png|Simon in the opening sequence File:DorothyandWagsinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Dorothy and Wags File:TheBalletDancers.png|The Ballet Dancers File:CaptainandHenryinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Captain and Henry File:TheJazzDancers.png|The Jazz Dancers File:Emma'sTitleinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Emma's title File:Lachy'sTitleinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Lachy's title File:Anthony'sTitleinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Anthony's title File:Simon'sTitleinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Simon's title File:AndytheConductor'sTitle.png|Andy's title File:TheWigglyFriendsinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|The Wiggly Friends File:TheWigglesLogoinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|The Wiggles Logo File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestratitlecard.png|Title card File:TheWigglesinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|The Wiggles File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra1.png|"Hi, we're The Wiggles." File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra2.png|The Wiggles introduce themselves. File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra3.png|"I'm excited." File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra4.png|"You are?" File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra5.png|"Why, I am." File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra6.png|"You are?" File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra7.png|"Well, I am." File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra8.png|"You are?" File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra9.png|(singing) "I AAAAAAAAM!" File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra10.png|The Wiggles sing about the orchestra coming to town. File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra11.png|Simon says that they're gonna visit the symphony orchestra. File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra12.png|"What's a symphony orchestra, I hear you say?" File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra13.png|"What's a symphony orchestra?" File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra14.png|"I'm so glad you asked." File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra15.png|Simon talks about an orchestra. File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra16.png|Simon makes an air waving. File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra17.png|Lachy talks about a conductor. File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra18.png|"Remember when little Andy conducted us in the kitchen?" File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra19.png|Emma talks about her memory. File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra20.png|"Anthony, you used to play on the cereal shaker," File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra21.png|"and Lachy, you used to play the saucepan lid." File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra22.png|"Simon, you were a champ on the wooden spoons." File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra23.png|The Wiggles remember the time when they were kids. File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra24.png|The Little Wiggles and Little Andy File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra25.png|"Remember, wait for the count before you play." File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra26.png|"I just love our kitchen orchestra." File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra27.png|"I just love Percy Grainger music in our kitchen orchestra." File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra28.png|Little Lachy falls asleep. File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra29.png|"Oh no, Lachy has fallen asleep and it's Percy Grainger time!" File:LittleAnthonyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Little Anthony File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra30.png|Little Lachy sleeping File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra31.png|Little Emma stands up. File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra32.png|"We better wake him up. He can't miss Country Garden." File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra33.png|Little Emma File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra34.png|"1, 2, 3." File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra35.png|"Wake up, Lachy, it's Percy Grainger time!" File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra36.png|Little Lachy wakes up. File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra37.png|"Thanks, guys. Did I miss Percy Grainger?" File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra38.png|Little Emma talks about playing Country Garden. File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra39.png|"Watch our friend, Andy, for the county." File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra40.png|"1, 2, 3, 4." File:TheLittleWigglesinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|The Little Wiggles File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra41.png|The Little Wiggles play "Country Garden". File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra42.png|"Great memories for sure." File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra43.png|"We're actually gonna her the orchestra tune their instruments." File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra44.png|"Wow!" File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra45.png|"Play fun songs." File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra46.png|Simon plays the air violin. File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra47.png|"Play dancing music." File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra48.png|"Wow!" File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra49.png|"Any Percy Grainger music?" File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra50.png|"Without any luck, there'll be plenty of Percy Grainger music." File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra51.png|"Come on, you're all invited. Let's go meet the Symphony Orchestra." File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra52.png|"Put out your propellers and your wings; the runway is clear for takeoff." File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra53.png|"Let's do the propeller and fly to see the orchestra." File:DothePropeller!-OrchestraPrologue.png|The Wiggles leaving File:TheOtherWigglesinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|The Other Wiggles File:TheReplacementWigglesandAndytheConductor.png|The Replacement Wiggles and Andy File:DothePropeller!-Orchestra2.png|The Wiggles singing File:Anthony,LachyandAndy.png|Anthony, Lachy and Andy File:Simon,EmmaandAndy.png|Simon, Emma and Andy File:AndyWearingaPilotHat.png|Andy wearing a pilot hat File:TheBrassMusicians.png|The brass musicians File:ThePercussionists.png|The percussionists File:TheWigglesandtheBalletDancers.png|The Wiggles and the ballet dancers File:TheStringMusicians.png|The String Musicians File:CalebWright.png|Caleb Wright File:NicholasBochner.png|Nicholas Bochner File:TheWigglesandtheJazzDancers.png|The Wiggles and the jazz dancers File:TheWigglesandtheO'ReillySisters.png|The Wiggles and the O'Reilly Sisters File:DothePropeller!-Orchestra.png|"Do the Propeller!" File:JohnArcaro.png|John Arcaro File:TheOrchestraSong-Prologue.png|Simon talking about the orchestra File:SimonandAnthonyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Simon and Anthony File:TheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestraWaving.png|The Melbourne Symphony Orchestra waving File:PeterEdwards.png|Peter Edwards File:TheOrchestraSong-Prologue2.png|Lachy talks about the woodwind section. File:DavidThomas.png|David Thomas File:WendyClarke.png|Wendy Clarke File:TheWoodwindMusiciansPlaying.png|The Woodwind musicians play File:AnnBlackburn.png|Ann Blackburn File:LachyandEmmainTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Lachy and Emma File:TheOrchestraSong-Prologue3.png|Emma talks about the string section. File:TheViolinists.png|The violinists File:SuzanneLee.png|Suzanne Lee File:TheStringMusiciansPlaying.png|The String musicians play. File:TheOrchestraSong-Prologue4.png|Simon talks about the brass section. File:JuliaPayne.png|Julia Payne File:TrinetteMcClimont.png|Trinette McClimont File:MichaelSzabo.png|Michael Szabo File:TimBuzbee.png|Tim Buzbee File:TheBrassMusiciansPlaying.png|The brass musicians play. File:TheOrchestraSong-Prologue5.png|Anthony talks about the percussion section. File:RobertCossomPlayingXylophone.png|Robert Cossom play the xylophone. File:JohnAcaroPlayingTimpani.png|John Acaro play the timpani. File:Timpani.png|The timpani File:ThePercussionMusiciansPlaying.png|The percussion musicians play. File:TheXylophone.png|The xylophone File:TheOrchestraSong.png|"The Orchestra Song" File:Ballerina,Ballerina-OrchestraPrologue.png|Emma and the ballet dancers File:Ballerina,Ballerina-Orchestra.png|"Ballerina, Ballerina" File:SimonSingingBallerina,Ballerina-Orchestra.png|Simon singing File:AndyWearingaTangoHat.png|Andy wearing a tango hat File:StephenNewton.png|Stephen Newton File:Ballerina,Ballerina-Orchestra2.png|Anthony, Lachy and Sarah File:SarahCurro.png|Sarah Curro File:RohandeKorte.png|Rohande Korte File:TrevorJones.png|Trevor Jones File:TheWoodwindMusicians.png|The Woodwind Musicians File:TheDoubleBassists.png|The double bassists File:Ballerina,Ballerina-Orchestra3.png|The Wiggles and the ballet dancers File:LachyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Lachy File:Rock-A-ByeYourBear-OrchestraPrologue.png|Lachy introducing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" File:BiancainTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Bianca File:Rock-A-ByeYourBear-Orchestra.png|"Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" File:LouisaBreen.png|Louisa Breen File:SimonandEmmainTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Simon and Emma File:LachySingingRock-A-ByeYourBear-Orchestra.png|Lachy singing File:SimonSingingRock-A-ByeYourBear-Orchestra.png|Simon singing File:BiancaSleeping.png|Bianca sleeping File:TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-OrchestraPrologue.png|Simon introducing "Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around" File:AndyWearingBearPaws.png|Andy wearing bear paws File:TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-Orchestra.png|"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around" File:AnthonyandLachyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Anthony and Lachy File:SylviaHosking.png|Sylvia Hosking File:BenjaminHanlon.png|Benjamin Hanlon File:TheWigglesandBiancaBear.png|The Wiggles and Bianca Bear File:AnneMartonyi.png|Anne Martonyi File:RachelHomburg.png|Rachel Homburg File:HereComesaBear-OrchestraPrologue.png|"Here Comes a Bear" File:SimonandAndy.png|Simon and Andy File:AndyWearingaBearHat.png|Andy wearing a bear hat File:HereComesaBear-Orchestra.png|The Wiggles dancing File:HereComesaBear-Orchestra2.png|"Here Comes a Bear" File:PatrickWong.png|Patrick Wong File:HereComesaBear-Orchestra3.png|The Wiggles and the kangaroo girls File:RobertCossom.png|Robert Cossom File:TheAwakeWigglesinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|The Awake Wiggles File:IWaveMyArmsandSwingMyBaton-OrchestraPrologue.png|Anthony, Emma and Andy File:AnthonyandAndy.png|Anthony and Andy File:AnthonyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Anthony File:IWaveMyArmsandSwingMyBaton-Orchestra.png|"I Wave My Arms and Swing My Baton" File:TheMaleWigglesinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|The Male Wiggles File:EmmaandAndy.png|Emma and Andy File:TheWigglesandAndytheConductor.png|The Wiggles and Andy the Conductor File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-Prologue.png|Simon talks about music communication. File:EmmaandAnthonyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Emma and Anthony File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-Prologue2.png|Emma talks about dancing to the music. File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-Prologue3.png|Lachy talks about listening to the music while he relaxes File:LachySleepinginTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|and sleeps as a result. File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-Prologue4.png|"Wake up, Lachy, it's Percy Grainger time!" File:LachyWakingUpinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Lachy waking up File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-Prologue5.png|"It's Percy Grainger time!" File:AndytheConductor.jpg|Andy the Conductor File:EmmaSingingWhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra.png|Emma singing File:AndySingingWhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra.png|Andy singing File:AndrewHall.png|Andrew Hall File:LaurenBridgen.png|Lauren Bridgen File:SimonSingingWhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra.jpg|Simon singing File:LachySleepinginBedinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Lachy sleeping in bed File:LachyWakingUpinBed.png|Lachy waking up in bed File:LachySingingWhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra.png|Lachy singing File:AnthonyandLachySingingWhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra.png|Anthony and Lachy singing File:TheWigglesandAndyBalletDancing.png|The Wiggles and Andy ballet dancing File:YinouMu.png|Yinou Mu File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra.jpg|"When I Hear the Music of the Orchestra" File:SimonSays-OrchestraPrologue.png|Simon and the orchestra musicians File:SimonSays-OrchestraPrologue2.png|Simon introducing "Simon Says" File:SimonSays-Orchestra.png|"Simon Says" File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-OrchestraPrologue.png|Anthony and Lachy File:Anthony,LachyandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Anthony, Lachy and Captain File:CaptainFeatherswordastheChasis.png|Captain as the chasis File:Anthony,Lachy,CaptainandAndy.png|Anthony, Lachy, Captain and Andy File:AndyastheWindshieldWiper.png|Andy as the windshield wiper File:TheOtherWigglyHumansandAndytheConductor.png|The Other Wiggly Humans and Andy the Conductor File:EmmaastheDriver.png|Emma as the driver File:TheWiggles,CaptainandAndy.png|The Wiggles, Captain and Andy File:SimonastheBackoftheCar.png|Simon as the back of the car File:TheWiggles,Shane,CaptainandAndy.png|The Wiggles, Shane, Captain and Andy File:ShaneandMichaelastheCarDoors.png|Shane and Mike as the car doors File:DavidastheExhaustPipe.png|David as the exhaust pipe File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-OrchestraPrologue2.png|Anthony introducing "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-Orchestra.png|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" File:EmmaDrivingtheTambourineWheel.png|Emma driving the tambourine wheel File:ShaneHooton.png|Shane Hooton File:EmmainTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Emma File:Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-OrchestraPrologue.png|Emma introducing "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" File:Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-Orchestra.png|"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" File:Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-Orchestra2.png|The Male Wiggles File:AndyastheFrenchman.png|Andy as the Frenchman File:Captain'sMagicButtons-OrchestraPrologue.png|Captain Feathersword greeting the orchestra File:Captain'sMagicButtons-Orchestra.png|"Captain's Magic Buttons" File:CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Captain Feathersword File:HereComeOurFriends-OrchestraPrologue.png|Simon asks everyone if they can meet Henry the Octopus. File:TheReplacementWigglesinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|The Replacement Wiggles File:HereComeOurFriends-OrchestraPrologue2.png|Lachy asks everyone if they can meet Dorothy the Dinosaur. File:HereComeOurFriends-OrchestraPrologue3.png|Anthony asks everyone if they can meet Wags the Dog. File:HereComeOurFriends-OrchestraPrologue4.png|Emma introducing "Here Come Our Friends" File:HereComeOurFriends-Orchestra.png|"Here come our friends, whoo!" File:TheWigglesandDorothyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:DorothyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Dorothy File:DorothyandAnthonyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Dorothy and Anthony File:TheWiggles,DorothyandAndy.png|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Andy File:TheWiggles,DorothyandWagsinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Wags File:WagsinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Wags File:WagsandSimoninTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Wags and Simon File:HenryinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Henry File:TheOppositeWigglyGroupinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|The Opposite Wiggly Group File:TheWigglyGroupandAndytheConductor.png|The Wiggly Group and Andy the Conductor File:LachyandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Lachy and Captain File:HereComeOurFriends-Orchestra2.png|"Here Come Our Friends" File:SimonandHenryinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Simon and Henry File:LachyandHenryinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Lachy and Henry File:LachyandDorothyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Lachy and Dorothy File:DorothyandEmmainTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Dorothy and Emma File:WagsandEmmainTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Wags and Emma File:WagsandAnthonyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Wags and Anthony File:CaptainandAnthonyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Captain and Anthony File:Hello,Henry.png|"Hello, Henry" File:TheWigglyGroupinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|The Wiggly Group File:AnthonyRecitingMichaelFinnegan.png|Anthony reciting Michael Finnegan File:MichaelFinnegan-OrchestraPrologue.png|Anthony, Emma and the O'Reilly Sisters File:EmmaandtheO'ReillySisters.png|Emma and the O'Reilly sisters File:MichaelFinnegan-Orchestra.png|"Michael Finnegan" File:AndyWearingaBearskinHat.png|Andy wearing a bearskin hat File:MichaelFinnegan-Orchestra2.png|Emma and the O'Reilly sisters Irish dancing File:ShaveandaHaircut.png|"Shave and a Haircut Two Bits" File:HotPotato-OrchestraPrologue.png|The Wiggles in their chef hats and bandannas File:HotPotato-Orchestra.png|"Hot Potato" File:CaptainandSimoninTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Captain and Simon File:FruitSalad-OrchestraPrologue.png|Anthony introducing "Fruit Salad" File:FruitSalad-Orchestra.png|"Fruit Salad" File:SimonandLachyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Simon and Lachy File:Emma'sYellowBow-OrchestraPrologue.png|Emma introducing "Emma's Yellow Bow" File:Emma'sYellowBow-Orchestra.png|"Emma's Yellow Bow" File:MirandaBrockman.png|Miranda Brockman File:AndySigning.png|Andy signing File:SimoninTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Simon File:FollowtheLeader-OrchestraPrologue.png|"Let's play Follow the Leader." File:FollowtheLeader-Orchestra.png|"Follow the Leader" File:CaptainandAndy.png|Captain and Andy File:CaptainandEmmainTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Captain and Emma File:ShakyShaky-OrchestraPrologue.png|The Wiggles and Andy introducing "Shaky Shaky" File:ShakyShaky-Orchestra.png|"Shaky Shaky" File:AndyasElvis.png|Andy as Elvis File:SurLePontD'Avignon-OrchestraPrologue.png|The Wiggles wearing berets File:AndyWearingaBeret.png|Andy wearing a beret File:EleanorMancini.png|Eleanor Mancini File:SurLePontD'Avignon-Orchestra.png|"Sur Le Pont D'Avignon" TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra-Epilogue.png|The Wiggles in epilogue TalesoftheSymphonyOrchestra-Prologue.png|Everybody waving goodbye AndyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraEpilogue.png|Andy in the epilogue AnthonyandLachyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraEpilogue.png|Anthony and Lachy in epilogue SimoninTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraEpilogue.png|Simon in epilogue TalesoftheSymphonyOrchestra.png|"Tales of the Symphony Orchestra" Anthony'sTitleinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCredits.png|Anthony in the credits Lachy'sTitleinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCredits.png|Lachy in the credits Simon'sTitleinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCredits.png|Simon in the credits Emma'sTitleinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCredits.png|Emma in the credits CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCredits.png|Captain in the credits AndytheConductor'sTitleinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCredits.png|Andy in the credits TheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestra'sTitle.png|The Melbourne Symphony Orchestra in the credits Dorothy'sTitleinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCredits.png|Dorothy in the credits Wags'TitleinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCredits.png|Wags in the credits Henry'sTitleinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCredits.png|Henry in the credits TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCredits.png|The credits TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCredits2.png|The credits #2 TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCredits3.png|The credits #3 TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCredits4.png|The credits #4 TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCredits5.png|The credits #5 TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCredits6.png|The credits #6 TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCredits7.png|The credits #7 TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCredits8.png|The credits #8 TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCredits9.png|The credits #9 TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCredits10.png|The credits #10 TheIrishDancers'Titles.png|The Irish Dancers in the credits BiancaBear'sTitle.png|Bianca Bear in the credits TheBalletDancers'Titles.png|The Ballet Dancers in the credits TheJazzDancers'Titles.png|The Jazz Dancers in the credits TheLittleWigglesandLittleConductor'sTitles.png|The Little Wiggles and Little Conductor in the credits TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraVocalCredits.png|The vocal credits TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraBackingVocalCredits.png|The backing vocal credits TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraSongCredits.png|The song credits TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraSongCredits2.png|The song credits #2 TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraSongCredits3.png|The song credits #3 TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraSongCredits4.png|The song credits #4 TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraSongCredits5.png|The credits #5 TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraSongCredits6.png|The song credits #6 TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraSongCredits7.png|The credits #7 TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraSongCredits8.png|The credits #8 TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraSongCredits9.png|The credits #9 TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraSongCredits10.png|The credits #10 TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraSongCredits11.png|The credits #11 TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraSongCredits12.png|The credits #12 Behind the Scenes TheMakingofTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Behind the Scenes with The Melbourne Symphony Orchestra and The Wiggles WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-Rehearsal.png|Rehearsal: "When I Hear the Music of the Orchestra" EmmaWatkinsinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraRehearsal.png|Emma Watkins CaterinaMeteinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraRehearsal.png|Caterina Mete PaulField,AnthonyFieldandTobyChadd.png|Paul Field, Anthony Field and Toby Chadd LachlanGillespieinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraRehearsal.png|Lachlan Gillespie Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-Rehearsal.png|Rehearsal: "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraDanceRehearsal.png|Dance Rehearsal LachlanGilespieinBed.png|Lachlan in bed LachlanGillespieSleepinginBed.png|Lachlan sleeping in bed AndrewKoblarinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraRehearsal.png|Andrew Koblar PaulPaddickinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraRehearsal.png|Paul Paddick AnthonyFieldinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraRehearsal.png|Anthony FIeld SimonPryceinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraRehearsal.png|Simon Pryce SimonPryceandLachlanGillespieinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraRehearsal.png|Simon Pryce and Lachlan Gillespie WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-Rehearsal2.png|Rehearsal: "When I Hear the Music of the Orchestra" TalesoftheSymphonyOrchestra-Rehearsal.png|Rehearsal: "Tales of the Symphony Orchestra" TalesoftheSymphonyOrchestra-Rehearsal2.png|Simon rehearsing IWaveMyArmsandSwingMyBaton-OrchestraRehearsal.png|Rehearsal: "I Wave My Arms and Swing My Baton" LachlanGillespieattheIwakiAuditorium.png|Lachlan at the Iwaki auditorum AnthonyFieldatheIwakiAuditorium.png|Anthony at the Iwaki auditorium SimonattheIwakiAuditorium.png|Simon at the Iwaki auditorium TheOtherWigglesattheIwakiAuditorium.png|The Other Wiggles at the Iwaki auditorium TheMaleWigglesattheIwakiAuditorium.png|The Male Wiggles at the Iwaki auditorium TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraSet.png|The set EmmaattheIwakiAuditorium.png|Emma at the Iwaki Auditorium RohandeKorteRehearsing.png|Rohane de Korte TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraMusicSheet.png|Music sheet AndyattheIwakiAuditorium.png|Andy at the Iwaki Auditorium LachyattheIwakiAuditorium.png|Lachy at the Iwaki Auditorium AnthonyandLachyattheIwakiAuditorium.png|Anthony and Lachy at the Iwaki Auditorium LachyandEmmaattheIwakiAuditorium.png|Lachy and Emma TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraStage.png|The stage TalesoftheSymphonyOrchestra-BehindtheScenes.png|Behind the Scenes: "Tales of the Symphony Orchestra" Rock-A-ByeYourBear(Orchestra)-BehindtheScenes.png|Behind the Scenes: "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" LachyandEmmainTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra-BehindtheScenes.png|Lachy and Emma FruitSalad(Orchestra)-BehindtheScenes.png|Behind the Scenes: "Fruit Salad" SimoninTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra-BehindtheScenes.png|Simon SurLePontD'Avignon(Orchestra)-BehindtheScenes.png|Behind the Scenes: "Sur Le Pont D'Avignon" Ballerina,Ballerina(Orchestra)-BehindtheScenes.png|Behind the Scenes: "Ballerina, Ballerina" Emma'sYellowBow-BehindtheScenes.png|Behind the Scenes: "Emma's Yellow Bow" SimonandLachyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra-BehindtheScenes.png|Simon and Lachy TheMaleWigglesinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra-BehindtheScenes.png|The Male Wiggles AnthonyandLachyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra-BehindtheScenes.png|Anthony and Lachy IWaveMyArmsandSwingMyBaton(Orchestra)-BehindtheScenes.png|Behind the Scenes: "I Wave My Arms and Swing My Baton" AnthonyandAndyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra-BehindtheScenes.png|Anthony and Andy CaptainandAnthonyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra-BehindtheScenes.png|Captain and Anthony CaptainandEmmainTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra-BehindtheScenes.png|Captain and Emma CaptainandSimoninTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra-BehindtheScenes.png|Captain and Simon TheAwakeWigglyHumansinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra-BehindtheScenes.png|The Awake Wiggly Humans TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Orchestra)-BehindtheScenes.png|Behind the Scenes: "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" Promo Pictures File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraPromoPicture6.png|The Wiggles and Andy the Conductor File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraPromoPicture2.jpg|The Little Wiggles and Little Andy File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraPromoPicture3.jpg|The Jazz Dancers File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Little Wiggles File:EmmaandMariainTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraPromoPicture.jpg|Emma and Maria File:EmmaandAntonio.jpg|Emma and Antonio File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraPromoPicture4.jpg|The Little Wiggles and Little Andy File:DothePropeller!-OrchestraPromoPicture.jpg|"Do the Propeller!" File:DothePropeller!-OrchestraPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and the dancers File:TheOrchestraSong-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Orchestra Song" File:TheOrchestraSong-PromoPicture2.jpg|Lachy and Emma File:Ballerina,Ballerina-OrchestraPromoPicture.jpg|"Ballerina, Ballerina" File:Ballerina,Ballerina-OrchestraPromoPicture2.jpg|Simon singing File:Ballerina,Ballerina(Orchestra)-BehindtheScenesPhoto.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Ballerina, Ballerina" File:Ballerina,Ballerina(Orchestra)-BehindtheScenesPhoto2.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Ballerina, Ballerina" File:Ballerina,Ballerina-OrchestraPromoPicture3.jpg|The Ballet Dancers File:TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-OrchestraPromoPicture.jpg|"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around" File:HereComesaBear-OrchestraPromoPicture.jpg|"Here Comes a Bear" File:HereComesaBear-OrchestraPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles, Bianca Bear and the kangaroos File:IWaveMyArmsandSwingMyBaton-OrchestraPromoPicture.jpg|"I Wave My Arms and Swing My Baton" File:IWaveMyArmsandSwingMyBaton(Orchestra)-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "I Wave My Arms and Swing My Baton" File:IWaveMyArmsandSwingMyBaton-OrchestraPromoPicture2.jpg|Emma, Andy and the orchestra File:IWaveMyArmsandSwingMyBaton-OrchestraPromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and the orchestra File:IWaveMyArmsandSwingMyBaton-OrchestraPromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and the orchestra File:IWaveMyArmsandSwingMyBaton-OrchestraPromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles and Andy the conductor File:IWaveMyArmsandSwingMyBaton-OrchestraPromoPicture6.jpg|Emma and the orchestra File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-PromoPicture.jpg|"When I Hear the Music of the Orchestra" File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma and the girl dancers File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-PromoPicture3.jpg|Emma and the girl dancers File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma and Andy File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-PromoPicture5.jpg|Emma and the girl dancers File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-PromoPicture6.jpg|Anthony and Lachy File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-PromoPicture7.jpg|Emma, Andy and the girl dancers File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-PromoPicture8.jpg|"When I Hear the Music of the Orchestra" File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-PromoPicture9.jpg|The Wiggles and the ballet dancers File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-PromoPicture10.jpg|Anthony, Lachy and the orchestra File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-PromoPicture11.jpg|Emma and the ballet dancers File:SimonSays-OrchestraPromoPicture.jpg|"Simon Says" File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-OrchestraPromoPicture.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" File:Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-OrchestraPromoPicture.jpg|"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" File:Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-OrchestraPromoPicture2.jpg|Emma and the girl dancers File:Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-OrchestraPromoPicture3.jpg|Emma and the girl dancers File:Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-OrchestraPromoPicture4.jpg|The Male Wiggles and the orchestra File:Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-OrchestraPromoPicture5.jpg|The Male Wiggles File:HereComeOurFriends-OrchestraPromoPicture.jpg|"Here Come Our Friends" File:HereComeOurFriends-OrchestraPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:Hello,Henry-PromoPicture.jpg|"Hello, Henry" File:MichaelFinnegan-OrchestraPromoPicture.jpg|"Michael Finnegan" File:MichaelFinnegan-OrchestraPromoPicture2.jpg|"Michael Finnegan" File:MichaelFinnegan-OrchestraPromoPicture3.jpg|Andy and the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra File:MichaelFinnegan-OrchestraPromoPicture4.jpg|Simon, Lachy and Michael Finnegan File:MichaelFinnegan-OrchestraPromoPicture5.jpg|"Shave and a Haircut, Ba Bit" File:MichaelFinnegan-OrchestraPromoPicture6.jpg|Andy wearing a bearskin hat File:MichaelFinnegan-OrchestraPromoPicture7.jpg|Anthony, Emma and the Irish dancers File:FruitSalad-OrchestraPromoPicture.jpg|"Fruit Salad" File:Emma'sYellowBow-OrchestraPromoPicture.jpg|"Emma's Yellow Bow" File:Emma'sYellowBow-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and the ballet dancers File:Emma'sYellowBow-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and the ballet boys File:Emma'sYellowBow-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles File:Emma'sYellowBow-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Orchestra wearing bows File:Emma'sYellowBow-PromoPicture6.jpg|Andy doing the bow dance File:Emma'sYellowBow-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles and the ballet dancers File:FollowtheLeader-OrchestraPromoPicture.jpg|"Follow the Leader" File:FollowtheLeader-OrchestraPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and the orchestra File:FollowtheLeader-OrchestraPromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles, Andy and the orchestra File:ShakyShaky-OrchestraPromoPicture.jpg|"Shaky Shaky" File:ShakyShaky-OrchestraPromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony File:ShakyShaky-OrchestraPromoPicture3.jpg|"Shaky Shaky" File:ShakyShaky-OrchestraPromoPicture4.jpg|Emma and Anthony File:ShakyShaky-OrchestraPromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles File:ShakyShaky-OrchestraPromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles, Andy and the Jazz Dancers File:SurLePontD'Avignon-OrchestraPromoPicture.jpg|"Sur Le Pont D'Avignon" File:SurLePontD'Avignon-OrchestraPromoPicture2.jpg|"Sur Le Pont D'Avignon" File:SurLePontD'Avignon-OrchestraPromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and the dancers File:SurLePontD'Avignon-OrchestraPromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and the dancers File:SurLePontD'Avignon-OrchestraPromoPicture5.jpg|Emma and the ballet dancers File:SurLePontD'Avignon-OrchestraPromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles and the dancers File:SurLePontD'Avignon-OrchestraPromoPicture7.jpg|Emma and the ballet dancers File:SurLePontD'Avignon-OrchestraPromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggles and the dancers File:SurLePontD'Avignon-OrchestraPromoPicture9.jpg|Emma and the ballet dancers File:SurLePontD'Avignon-OrchestraPromoPicture10.jpg|Emma dancing File:TalesoftheSymphonyOrchestra-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Tales of the Symphony Orchestra" File:TalesoftheSymphonyOrchestra-PromoPicture.jpg|"Tales of the Symphony Orchestra" File:TalesoftheSymphonyOrchestra-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony and Lachy File:TalesoftheSymphonyOrchestra-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles, Andy and the ballet dancers File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Cast and Crew File:TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraPromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles and the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra DVD Gallery ClareandTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraBillboard.jpg|Billboard WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-Piano.png|Lachy singing "When I Hear the Music of the Orchestra" while playing the piano LachyGillespieandTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraDVD.png|Lachy holding a copy of the DVD ChantelleAttardandTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraDVD.jpg|Chantelle holding a copy of the DVD TheWigglesMeetTheOrchestra-ABCKIDSForParents.png|The Wiggles in the ABC Kids For Parents trailer Menu Gallery TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra-DVDMenu.jpg|DVD Menu TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra-SongJukeboxMenu.jpg|Song Jukebox TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra-SongJukeboxMenu2.jpg|Song Jukebox Menu #2 TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra-SongJukeboxMenu3.jpg|Song Jukebox Menu #3 TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features Menu TheWigglesMeettheOrchestra-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles Menu Trivia * The new songs, When I Hear the Music of the Orchestra and Tales of the Symphony Orchestra sound similar to English Country Garden and Christmas Barcarolle (Let The World Rejoice). * The song Henry's Dance is used in the opening titles though it is not preformed in the video. * In the behind the scenes we see the Wiggles filming Rock & Roll Preschool though the song wasn't preformed in the video. Category:2015 Category:New Wiggles Category:Wiggles concerts Category:UNCUT galleries Category:Wiggles albums Category:2015 albums Category:2015 DVD's Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Videos Category:Wiggles videos